tolkienfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Tretí vek
1. storočie * 2''' ** Meneldil preberá vládu Južného kráľovstva ** Isildur sadí semenáčik Bieleho stromu v Minas Anor ** 5. september - Isildur vyráža s Jedným Prsteňom z Minas Tirith začínajúc dlhú cestu do Arnoru ** ''4. október ''- Katastrofa na Kosatcových poliach - Jeden Prsteň sa stráca v Anduine * '''3 - Isildurov panoš Ohtar, ktorý unikol z katastrofy na Kosatcových poliach prichádza s úlomkami Narsilu do Imladrisu * 10 - Isildurov syn Valandil dosahuje dospelosť a stáva sa kráľom Arnoru. * 48 - Pravdepodobný dátum narodenia Eärendila, neskoršieho kráľa Gondoru. 2. storočie * 109 - Svadba Elronda a Celebrían * 130 - Narodenie dvojičiek Elladana a Elrohira * 158 - Smrť Meneldila. Kráľom Gondoru sa stáva jeho syn Cemendur 3. storočie * 238 - Smrť Cemendura. Kráľom Gondoru sa stáva jeho syn Eärendil. * 241 - Narodenie Arwen Večernice. * 249 - Smrť Valandila, syna Isildura. Kráľom Arnoru sa stáva jeho syn Eldacar. * 280 - Pravdepodobný dátum narodenia Tarcila, neskoršieho kráľa Arnoru. 4. storočie * 310 - Pravdepodobný dátum narodenia Tarostara, neskoršieho kráľa Gondoru známeho ako Rómendacil I. * 324 - Smrť Eärendila z Gondoru. Kráľom Gondoru sa stáva jeho syn Anardil. * 339 - Smrť Eldacara, kráľa Arnoru. Na trón nastupuje jeho syn, Arantar. 5. storočie * 411 - Smrť Anardila. Kráľom Gondoru sa stáva jeho syn Ostoher * 420 - Kráľ Ostoher prebudováva Minas Anor * 435 - Smrť Arantara, kráľa Arnoru. Na trón nastupuje jeho syn Tarcil * 480 - Pravdepodobný dátum narodenia Atanatar, ktorý sa neskôr stal kráľom Gondoru a vládol ako Atanatar I. * 490 - Gondor je napadnutý Východňanmi. Prvá z mnohých vojen s Východňanmi a Južanmi * 492 - Smrť Ostohera. Kráľom Gondoru sa stáva Tarostar, ktorý bude neskôr vládnuť ako Rómendacil I. * 500 - Tarostar poráža Východňanov a prijíma meno Rómendacil, ktoré znamená "Východný víťaz". 6. storočie * 515 - Smrť kráľa Arnoru, Tarcila. Na trón nastupuje jeho syn, Tarondor. * 541 - Smrť Rómendacila I. Kráľom Gondoru sa stáva jeho syn Turambar. 7. storočie * 602 - Smrť kráľa Arnoru, Tarondora. Na trón nastupuje jeho syn, Valandur. * 652 - Valandur, kráľ Arnoru je zabitý. Na trón nastupuje jeho syn, Elendur. * 667 - Smrť Turambara. Kráľom Gondoru sa stáva jeho syn, Atanatar I. 8. storočie * 726 - Pravdepodobný dátum narodenia Amlaitha z Fornostu. * 736 - Narodenie Eärnila, syna Tarciryana, ktorý sa neskôr stal kráľom Gondoru a vládol ako Eärnil I. * 748 - Smrť Atanatara I. Kráľom Gondoru sa stal jeho syn Siriondil. * 777 - Smrť Elendura, kráľa Arnoru. Na trón nastúpil jeho syn, Eärendur. 9. storočie * 811 - Pravdepodobný dátum narodenia Belega, neskoršieho kráľa Arthedainu. * 830 - Smrť Siriondila. Kráľom Gondoru sa stal jeho syn Tarannon. * 861 - Smrť Eärendura, kráľa Arnoru. Arnor sa rozdelil na Arthedain, Rhudaur a Cardolan. 10. storočie * 913 - Smrť Tarannona Falastura. Keďže nezanechal žiadneho dediča, kráľom Gondoru sa stal jeho synovec, Eärnil I. * 933 - Eärnil I. , kráľ Gondoru dobýva Umbar * 936 - Smrť Eärnila I. kráľom Gondoru sa stáva jeho syn Ciryandil * 946 - Smrť Amlaitha z Fornostu, zakladateľa Arthedainu. Na trón nastupuje jeho syn Beleg * cca. 1000 - Príchod Istari do Stredozeme * cca. 1000 - Sauron znova začína nadobúdať podobu 11. storočie * 1015 ** Začína Obliehanie Umbaru ** Ciryandil je zabitý v bitke s Haradčanmi. Kráľom Gondoru sa stáva jeho syn, ktorý vládne ako Hyarmendacil I. * 1029 - Smrť Belega, kráľa Arthedainu. Na trón nastupuje jeho syn Mallor. * 1049 - Pravdepodobný dátum narodenia Narmacila, syna Atanatara II. ,ktorý neskôr vládol ako kráľ Narmacil I. * 1050 ** Chlponožci prekročili Hmlisté hory a usadili sa v Eriadore. ** Na Veľký zelenoles padá tieň a začína byť nazývaný Temnoles. ** Gondor prelamuje Obliehanie Umbaru a poráža armády Haradu, čím dosahuje vrchol svojej moci. * 1058 - Pravdepodobný rok narodenia Calmacila, neskoršieho kráľa Gondoru. * 1062 - Pravdepodobný rok narodenia Celebrindora, neskoršieho kráľa Arthedainu. * cca. 1100 - V Stredozemi je znova cítiť prvé náznaky Sauronovej moci, hoci tentoraz sú považované za signál návratu Nazgûlov. 12. storočie * 1110 - Smrť Mallora, kráľa Arthedainu. Na trón nastupuje jeho syn Celepharn * 1126 - Pravdepodobný dátum narodenia Minalcara, ktorý sa neskôr stal kráľom Gondoru a vládol ako Rómendacil II. * 1144 - Pravdepodobný dátum narodenia Malvegila, neskoršieho kráľa Arthedainu * 1149 - Smrť Hyarmendacila I. Na trón Gondoru ako kráľ nastupuje jeho syn Atanatar II. * cca. 1150 - Hobiti z vetiev Bledokožcov a Srdnatcov putujú na západ cez Hmlisté hory. * 1191 - Smrť Celepharna. Kráľom Arthedainu sa stáva jeho syn, Celebrindor. 13. storočie * 1226 ** Smrť kráľa Gondoru, Atanatara II. Na trón nastúpil jeho syn Narmacil I. ** Narodenie Argeleba, syna Malvegila,ktorý sa neskôr stal kráľom Arthedainu ako Argeleb I. * 1240 - Minalcar (neskôr kráľ Rómendacil II.) je svojim strýkom Narmacilom I. vymenovaný za regenta * 1248 - Minalcar poráža armády Východňanov a prijíma meno Rómendacil * 1250 - Regent Rómendacil posiela svojho syna Valacara ako vyslanca do Vidugavie * cca. 1250 - Pravdepodobný dátum postavenia Argonathu * 1272 - Smrť Celebrindora. Kráľom Arthedainu sa stáva jeho syn Malvegil. * 1294 - Smrť Narmacila I, kráľa Gondoru. Na trón nastupuje jeho mladší brat Calmacil, hoci Calmacilov syn Minalcar bol predtým vymenovaný za regenta * cca. 1300 ** Nazgûlovia sa znovu objavujú v Stredozemi. Angmar je založený na ďalekom severe ** Hobiti putujú na západ. Niektorí prichádzajú do Svažín a tam sa usádzajú 14. storočie * 1304 - Smrť Calmacila, kráľa Gondoru. Na trón nastúpil jeho syn a regent Rómendacil II. * 1349 - Smrť Malvegila, kráľa Arthedainu. Na trón nastupuje jeho syn Argeleb I. * 1356 - Argeleb I zomiera v bitke s Rhudaurom. Na trón nastupuje jeho syn Arveleg I. * cca. 1356 - Srdnatci z Rohu opúšťajú ich domovy a putujú na západ a na juh, preč od novej ríše Angmar * 1366 - Smrť Rómendacila II., kráľa Gondoru. Na trón nastupuje jeho syn Valacar. * 1391 - Pravdepodobný dátum narodenia Araphora, syna Arvelega I, ktorý sa neskôr stal kráľom Arthedainu. 15. storočie * 1409 ** Černokňažnícky kráľ Angmaru útočí na severné kráľovstvá ** Arveleg I je zabitý pri útoku na Amon Sûl. Kráľom sa stáva jeho syn Araphor * 1432 - Smrť Valacara, kráľa Gondoru. Nástupníctvo jeho syna Eldacara je spochybnené a v Gondore začína občianska vojna známa ako Príbuzenský svár. * 1437 - Vypálenie Osgiliathu a strata palantíru, ktorý v ňom bol uložený. Eldacar uteká z Gondoru * 1447 - Eldacar sa vracia z východu, zabíja Castammira Uchvatiteľa a znovuzískava korunu Gondoru * 1448 - Castamirovi synovia unikajú do Umbaru a dávajú základy tomu, z čoho neskôr vzišli Korzári. * 1454 - Pravdeppodobný dátum narodenia Minardila syna Vinyariona, ktorý sa neskôr stal kráľom Gondoru * 1473 - Pravdepodobný dátum narodenia Argeleba, syna Araphorovho, neskoršieho kráľa Arthedainu, ktorý vládol ako Argeleb II. 16. storočie * 1516 - Pravdepodoboný dátum narodenia Telemnara, syna Minardila, neskoršieho kráľa Gondoru * 1540 - Smrť Aldamira. Kráľom Gondoru sa stáva jeho syn Hyarmendacil II. * 1551 - Hyarmendacil II. poráža Haradčanov * 1577 - Pravdepodobný dátum narodenia Tarondora, neskoršieho kráľa Gondoru * 1589 - Smrť Araphora. Kráľom Arthedainu sa stáva jeho syn Argeleb II. 17. storočie * 1601 - Založenie Kraja a začiatok Letopočtu Kraja * 1621 - Smrť Hyarmendacila II. Kráľom Gondoru sa stáva jeho syn Minardil. * cca. 1630 - Mnohí Srdnatci putujú zo Šerozeme na sever do nedávno založeného Kraja * 1634 - Smrť Minardila v rukách Korzárov. Kráľom Gondoru sa stáva jeho syn Telemnar. * 1635 - Veľký mor sa po prvý raz objavuje medzi Severanmi z Rhovanionu * 1636 - V Gondore ochorel a zomrel kráľ Telemnar so všetkými svojími deťmi rovnako, ako pôvodný Biely strom. Na trón nastupuje Telemnarov synovec Tarondor ** V Mohylových vrchoch sa objavujú mohylové príšery * 1637 - Na severe Stredozeme končí Veľký mor * 1640 - Tarondor premiesňuje sídlo kráľa Gondoru z Osgiliathu do Minas Anor, kde sadí semenáčik Bieleho stromu. Začína pustnutie Osgiliathu * 1670 - Smrť Argeleba II. Kráľom Arthedainu sa stáva jeho syn Arvegil. * 1684 - Pravdepodobný dátum narodenia Narmacila II. 18. storočie * 1731 - Narodenie Durina VI ,neskoršieho kráľa Durinovho ľudu v Khazad-dûm. * 1736 - Pravdepodobný dátum narodenia Calimehtara, neskoršieho kráľa Gondoru * 1743 - Smrť Arvegila. Kráľom Arnoru sa stáva jeho syn Arveleg II. * 1798 - Smrť Tarondora. Kráľom Gondoru sa stáva jeho syn Telumehtar. 19. storočie * 1810 - Telumehtar Umbardacil zaberá Umbar a zabíja posledných potomkov Castamira * 1813 - Smrť Arvelega II. Kráľom Arthedainu sa stáva jeho syn Araval * 1832 - Narodenie Náina I, neskoršieho ráľa Durinovho ľudu v Khazad-dûm * 1850 - Smrť Telumehtara Umbardacila. Kráľom Gondoru sa stáva jeho syn, ktorý vládne ako Narmacil II. * 1851 - Objavujú sa prvé útoky Vozatajov * 1856 - Smrť Narmacila II v bitke s Vozatajmi. Kráľom Gondoru sa sa stáva jeho syn Calimehtar * cca.1856 - Severania z Rhovanionu opúšťajú svoje územia a hľadajú nové domovy naprieč Stredozemou * 1864 - Pravdepodobný dátum narodenia Arveduiho, syna Araphanta, neskôr kráľa Arthedainu * 1879 - Pravdepodobný dátum narodenia Pelendura, neskoršieho správcu Gondoru * 1891 - Smrť Aravala. Kráľom Arthedainu sa stáva jeho syn Araphant * 1896 - Pravdepodobný dátum narodenia Fíriel, dcéry Ondohera z Gondoru * 1899 - Vozataji sú porazení na Dagorlade Calimehtarom z Gondoru * 1900 - Kráľ Calimehtar necháva v Minas Anor postaviť Bielu vežu 20. storočie * 1928 - Pravdepodobný dátum narodenia Eärnura, neskôr posledného kráľa Gondoru * 1936 - Smrť Calimehtara. Kráľom Gondoru sa stáva jeho syn Ondoher. * 1940 - Svadba Arveduiho, následníka trónu Arthedainu a Fíriel, dcéry Ondohera, kráľa Gondoru. * 1944 ** Ondoher, kráľ Gondoru je zabitý s oboma jeho synmi ** Na Gondor súčasne útočia armády Khandu, Haradu a Vozatajov. Bitka v tábore ** Arvedui vznáša nárok na trón Gondoru * 1945 - Koruna Gondoru je daná Eärnilovi II. * 1964 - Smrť Araphanta. Kráľom Arthedainu sa stáva jeho syn Arvedui. * 1974 ** Vojská Angmaru dobýjajú Fornost; zvyšky Severného kráľovstva sú zničené. ** Arvedui, posledný z kráľov Arthedainu, sa utopil v Ľadovej zátoke Forochel. * 1975 - Eärnur prichádza na sever s flotilou, avšak príliš neskoro na to, aby zachránil Severné kráľovstvo. Jeho stratu však pomstí v Bitke o Fornost. Angmar je zničený. * 1976 - Aranarth, syn Arveduiho sa stáva prvým náčelníkom Dúnadanov. * 1977 - Skupina Severanov vedená Frumgarom sa usádza v severnej časti údolia Anduiny, kde zakladajú Éothéod. * 1979 - Bucca z Bahniska sa stáva prvým vladykom Kraja. * 1980 - Trpaslíci z Khazad-dûm prebúdzajú Durinovu zhubu. Kráľ Durin VI. je zabitý. * cca. 1980 - Návrat Nazgûlov do Mordoru. * 1981 ** Náin I. je zabitý. Poslední zostávajúci trpaslíci utekajú fred Durinovou zhubou z Khazad-dûm, ktorá je odvtedy známa ako Moria. ** Zmiznutie Amrotha. * 1982 - Zmiznutie Nimrodel. * 1998 - Smrť Pelendura. Správcom Gondoru pod Eärnilom II. sa stáva jeho syn Vorondil. * 1999 - Po rokoch vandrovania nachádzajú vyhnanci z Khazad-dûm Osamelú horu a zakladajú ríšu Erebor. * 2000 - Nazgûlovia vyrážajú z Mordoru a útočia na Minas Ithil. * cca. 2000 - Približný dátum zabitia draka menom Scatha Červ Framom z Éothéodu. 21. storočie * 2002 - Nazgűlovia dobýjajú Minas Ithil a premenúva sa na Minas Morgul. Minas Anor sa tiež premenováva, na Minas Tirith, čo znamená Strážna veža * 2004 - Narodenie Galadora, syna Imrazôra, ktorý sa neskôr stal prvým Princom z Dol Amrothu * 2029 - Smrť Vorondila Lovca. Správcom Gondoru pod kráľom Eärnilom II. sa stáva jeho syn Mardil * 2035 - Narodenie Thorina, syna a dediča kráľa Ereboru, Thráina I. * 2043 - Smrť Eärnila II. Kráľom Gondoru sa stáva jeho syn Eärnur. * 2050 - Eärnur, posledný kráľ Gondoru zmizol. V kráľovom mene odteraz vládnu Správcovia. * 2060 - Zavedenie Prepracovaného kalendára Mardila Voronwëho, ktorý sa stal známy ako Letopočet Správcov * 2063 - Keďže Gandalf začína mať podozrenie, že sila v Dol Guldure môže byť Sauron, vydáva sa do Dol Gulduru. Sauron sa sťahuje na východ a začína čas známy ako Ostražitý mier. * 2074 - Pravdepodobný dátum narodenia Belegorna syna Heriona, neskoršieho Vládnuceho správcu Gondoru. * 2076 - Galador, syn Imrazôra sa stáva prvým Princom z Dol Amrothu. * 2080 - Smrť Mardila, prvého Vládnuceho správcu Gondoru. Správcom Gondoru sa stáva jeho syn Eradan. * 2084 - Pravdepodobný dátum narodenia Aranuira, syna Arahaelovho, ktorý sa neskôr stane náčelníkom Dúnadanov. * cca. 2100 - V Almanachu z Bralska, historickom zázname, sú urobené prvé zápisy. Tento historciký záznam sa neskôr stane známy ako Žltokožec. 22. storočie * 2106 - Smrť Aranartha. Náčelníkom Dúnadanov sa stáva jeho syn Arahael. * 2116 - Smrť správcu Eradana. Správcom Gondoru sa stáva jeho syn, Herion. * 2129 - Smrť Galadora, prvého Pána z Dol Amrothu. * 2136 - Narodenie Glóina, ktorý sa neskôr stal kráľom v Šedých horách. * 2148 - Smrť správcu Heriona. Správcom Gondoru sa stáva jeho syn, Belegorn. * 2165 - Pravdepodobný dátum narodenia Túrina I., neskoršieho správcu Gondoru. * 2177 - Smrť Arahaela. Náčelníkom Dúnadanov sa stáva jeho syn Aranuir. * 2190 - Smrť Thráina I. , zakladateľa Ereboru. Kráľom sa stáva jeho syn Thorin I. 23. storočie * 2204 Smrť správcu Belegorna. Je nasledovaný jeho synom, ktorého história pozná ako Húrina I. * 2210 Trpaslíci z Durinovho ľudu opúšťajú Erebor a usádzajú sa v Šedých vrchoch. * 2227 Pravdepodobný dátum narodenia Aragorna, syna Aravira, ktorý sa neskôr stal Náčelníkom Dúnadanov ako Aragorn I. * 2238 Narodenie Óina, neskoršieho kráľa Šedých vrchov. * 2244 Smrť Správcu Húrina I. Na stolec nastupuje jeho syn, Túrin I. * 2247 Smrť Aranuira. Náčelníkom Dúnadanov sa stáva jeho syn Aravir. * 2278 Smrť Správcu Túrina I. Na správcovský stolec nastupuje jeho syn Hador. * 2289 Smrť Thorina I., kráľa Durinovho ľudu. Nahrádza ho jeho syn, Glóin. * 2296 Pravdepodobný rok narodenia Araglasa, neskoršieho náčelníka Dúnadanov. 24. storočie * 2319 Smrť Aravira, náčelníkom Dúnadanov sa stáva jeho syn Aragorn I. * 2327 Aragorn I. je zabitý vlkmi. Náčelníkom Dúnadanov sa stáva jeho syn Araglas. * 2328 Pravdepodobný rok narodenia Diora, syna Barahira, nekoršieho Správcu Gondoru. * 2338 Narodenie Náina, ktorý neskôr ako Náin II. kraľoval v Šedých vrchoch. * 2340 ** Gorhendad Brandylen založil Jeleniny. ** Isumbras I. je prvý Bral, ktorý sa stáva Vladykom Kraja. * 2365 Pravdepodobný rok narodenia Arahada syna Araglasa, ktorý sa neskôr stáva náčelníkom Dúnadanov ako Arahad I. * 2385 Smrť Glóina, kráľa Durinovho ľudu. Na trón nastupuje jeho syn Óin. * 2395 Smrť Správcu Hadora. V úrade ho nahrádza jeho syn Barahir. 25. storočie * 2410 Pravdepodobný dátum narodenia Boromira, syna Denethora I., neskoršieho Vládnuceho správcu Gondoru. * 2412 Smrť Správcu Barahira. Na stolec nastupuje jeho syn Dior. * 2431 Pravdepodobný dátum narodenia Aragosta syna Arahada I., neskoršieho náčelníka Dúnadanov. * 2435 Smrť Diora, Správcu Gondoru. Zomiera bezdetný a tak na trón nastupuje jeho synovec, ktorý sa stáva správcom ako Denethor I. * cca. 2440 Odhadovaný rok narodenia Sméagola, neskôr nazývaného Glum. * 2455 Smrť Araglasa, náčelníkom Dúnadanov sa stáva jeho syn, Arahad I. * 2459 Narodenie Léoda z ľudu Éothéod. * 2460 Ostražitý mier končí Sauronovým návratom z východu. * 2463 Vytvorenie Bielej rady. * cca. 2463 Déagol nachádza Jeden prsteň. Sméagol ho zabíja a Prsteň si berie pre seba. * cca. 2470 Po tom, ako bol vyhnaný svojím ľudom, Sméagol (alebo aj Glum) uteká do úkrytu v Hmlistých horách. * 2475 Mordor znenazdajky útočí na Osgiliath. Úplne ničí toto dlho sa rozpadajúce mesto a tiež most cez Anduinu. * 2477 Smrť Správcu Denethora I. . Na správcovský stolec nastupuje jeho syn, Boromir. * cca. 2480 Sauron posiela orkov a trolov, aby zamorili Hmlisté hory a ich priesmyky a okupovali ruiny Morie. * 2485 Narodenie Eorla, syna Léoda, ktorý sa neskôr stane prvým kráľom Rohanu. * 2488 Smrť Óina, kráľa Durinovho ľudu. Na trón nastupuje jeho syn, Náin. * 2489 Smrť Správcu Boromira. V úrade ho nahrádza jeho syn Cirion. * cca. 2497 Narodenie Aravorna, neskoršieho náčelníka Dúnadanov. 26. storočie * 2501 Léoda zhadzuje kôň Felaróf a zomiera. Eorl Mladý sa stáva pánom Éothéodu. * 2509 ** Celebrían je zajatá orkmi a utrpuje otrávenú ranu. ** Správca Cirion vysiela na sever poslov, aby požiadali Éothéod o pomoc proti nepriateľom Gondoru. * 2510 ** Odchod Elrondovej manželky Celebrían na Západ. ** Rohirrovia vyrážajú na pomoc Gondoru a víťazia v Bitke na Celebrantskom poli. Správca Cirion im z vďaky daruje provinciu Calenardhon (Rohan), v ktorej sa usádzajú a Eorl Mladý sa stáva prvým kráľom Rohanu. * 2515 Pravdepodobný rok narodenia Húrina, syna Hallasa, ktorý neskôr vládol Gondoru ako Správca Húrin II. * 2523 Smrť Arahada I. Náčelníkom Dúnadanov sa stáva jeho syn Aragost. * 2542 Narodenie Thróra, neskoršieho kráľa pod Horou. * 2545 **Eorl Mladý z Rohanu je zabitý v boji. Kráľom sa stáva jeho syn Brego. **Pravdepodobný rok narodenia Belecthora, syna Húrina II, ktorý sa neskôr stal správcom Gondoru ako Belecthor I. * 2563 Pravdepodobný rok narodenia Arahada, syna Aravorna, ktorý sa neskôr stal náčelníkom Dúnadanov ako Arahad II. * 2567 Smrť Správcu Ciriona. V úrade ho nahrádza jeho syn Hallas. * 2569 Kráľ Brego dokončuje Meduseld, Zlatú sieň Edorasu. Jeho syn Baldor na oslavnej hostine prisahá vstúpiť do Ciest mŕtvych. Vydáva sa do Dwimorbergu, no nikto o ňom nikdy viac nepočuje. * 2570 Brego, kráľ Rohanu zomiera od smútku zo straty svojho syna Baldora, ktorý sa stratil v Cestách vŕtvych. Na trón nastupuje kráľov mladší syn Aldor. * 2576 Pravdepodobný rok narodenia Orodretha syna Belecthora I., neskoršieho Vládnuceho správcu Gondoru. * 2585 Smrť Náina II. kráľa Durinovho ľudu. Na trón nastupuje jeho syn Dáin. * 2588 Smrť Aragosta, náčelníka Dúnadanov. Nahrádza ho jeho syn, Aravorn. * 2589 Dáin I. a jeho syn Frór sú zabití studeným drakom. Kráľom sa stáva Dáinov syn Thrór. * 2590 **Trpaslíci Durinovho ľudu sa vracajú do Ereboru. **Grór, Thrórov mladší brat vedie mnoho trpaslíkov do Železných vrchov na východ od Ereboru, kde sa usádzajú. * 2594 Narodenie Fréawinea, neskoršieho kráľa Rohanu. 27. storočie * 2605 Smrť Správcu Hallasa. Na správcovský stolec nastupuje jeho syn, ktorý vládne ako Húrin II. * 2619 Narodenie Goldwinea, neskoršieho kráľa Rohanu * 2620 Narodenie Isengrima Brala, ktorý sa neskôr stane vladykom Kraja ako Isengrim II. * 2628 ** Pravdepodobný dátum narodenia Arassuila, syna Arahadovho, neskoršieho náčelníka Dúnadanov. ** Smrť Správcu Húrina II. Do úradu nastupuje jeho syn, Belecthor I. * 2644 ** Narodenie Déora, neskoršieho kráľa Rohanu. ** Narodenie Thráina, ktorý sa neskôr stáva kráľom Durinovho ľudu ako Thráin II. * 2645 Smrť Aldora Starého. Kráľom Rohanu sa stáva jeho syn Fréa. * 2654 Smrť Aravorna. Náčelníkom Dúnadanov sa stáva jeho syn Arahad II. * 2655 ** Smrť Správcu Belecthora I. Do úradu nastupuje jeho syn, Orodreth. ** Pravdepodobný rok narodenia Berena, syna Eglamothovho, neskoršieho vládnuceho správcu Gondoru. * 2659 Zomiera rohanský kráľ Fréa. Na trón nastupuje jeho syn Fréawine. * 2662 Narodil sa Fundin, syn Farinov. * cca. 2670 Tobold z Dlhého dolu prináša do Kraja fajkové korenie. * 2671 V Erebore sa narodil Gróin, syn Farinov. * 2680 Zomiera rohanský kráľ Fréawine. Na trón nastupuje jeho syn Goldwine. * 2683 Isengrim Bral II. sa stáva desiatym vladykom kraja v bralovskej línii. Začína vykopávanie Veľkého Brlohu. * 2685 Smrť gondorského Správcu Orodretha. V úrade ho nahrádza jeho syn známy ako Ecthelion I. * 2691 Narodenie Helma syna Gramovho, ktorý sa neskôr stal kráľom Rohanu ako Helm Kladivoruký. * 2693 Pravdepodobný rok narodenia Arathorna I. neskoršieho náčelníka Dúnadanov. * 2698 Zomiera Správca Ecthelion I., ktorý prebudoval Bielu vežu v Minas Tirith. Keďže zomiera bez dediča, na správcovský stolec nastupuje Eglamoth, potomok Belecthora I. * 2699 Zomiera rohanský kráľ Goldwine. Na trón nastupuje jeho syn Déor. 28. storočie * 2710 Dunlendingovia obsadzujú Isengard. * 2718 Smrť Déora, kráľa Rohanu. Na trón nastupuje jeho syn Gram. * 2719 Zomiera Arahad II., náčelníkom Dúnadanov sa stáva jeho syn Arassuil. * 2722 Zomiera Isengrim II. . Vladykom Kraja sa stáva jeho syn Isumbras III. * 2726 Narodil sa Fréaláf Hildeson, synovec Helma, ktorý sa neskôr stane jeho nástupcom na rohanskom tróne. * 2740 Orkovia prvý raz po mnohých rokoch útočia na Eriador. * 2741 Smrť Grama, kráľa Rohanu. Na trón nastupuje jeho syn Helm. * 2743 Zomiera Správca Egalmoth. V úrade ho nahrádza jeho syn, Beren. * 2745 Orkovia z Hmlistých hôr začínajú najzúrivejšie útoky na Eriador. * 2746 Narodenie Thorina, syna kráľa Thráina II., neskôr známeho ako Thorin Dubin. * 2747 V Severnej štvrťke Kraja je vybojovaná Bitka na Zelených poliach. * 2748 Končia najhoršie útoky orkov na Eriador. * 2751 Narodenie Frerina, druhého syna kráľa Thráina II. * 2752 ** Pravdepodobný dátum narodenia Belecthora, syna Beregondovho, ktorý neskôr vládol Gondoru ako Belecthor II. ** Narodil sa Brytta, syn Fréaláfa Hildesona, neskorší kráľ Rohanu. * 2757 Narodenie Argonuiho, syna Arathorna I., neskoršieho náčelníka Dúnadanov. * 2758 ** Rohan obsadzujú Dunlendingovia a ich spojenci. ** November V Stredozemi začína Dlhá zima. * 2759 ** Zomiera Isumbras III., vladykom Kraja sa stáva jeho syn Ferumbras II. ** Správca Beren dáva Sarumanovi kľúč od Orthancu. ** Zomiera rohanský kráľ Helm. Počas Dlhej zimy zomreli tiež obaja Helmovi synovia a tak na trón nastupuje Helmov synovec Fréaláf. ** Marec Končí sa Dlhá zima. * 2763 ** Smrť správcu Gondoru Berena. V úrade ho nahrádza jeho syn Beregond. ** Narodenie Balina, syna Fundina. * 2767 Narodenie Dáina, syna Náina, ktorý neskôr vládol Ereboru ako kráľ Dáin II. Železná noha. * 2770 Smaug prepadáva Erebor a ničí ho spolu so susediacim mestom [Údol. * 2772 Narodenie Dwalina. * 2774 Narodenia Óina, syna Gróina. * 2780 Narodil sa Walda, syn Bryttov, neskorší kráľ Rohanu. * 2782 Pravdepodobný dátum narodenia Thorondira, neskoršieho vládnuceho správcu Gondoru. * 2783 Narodenie Glóina, syna Gróina. * 2784 Smrť Arassuila. Náčelníkom Dúnadanov sa stáva jeho syn Arathorn I. * 2790 ** Thrór je v Morii zabitý Azogom. Jeho syn Thráin sa stáva kráľom Durinovho ľudu. ** Narodenie Gerontiusa Brala, ktorý bude žiť 130 rokov a stane sa známy ako Starý Bral. * 2793 Thráin II. vedie trpaslíkov do boja proti orkom, aby pomstil smrť svojho otca. Začína Vojna trpaslíkov proti orkom. * 2798 Zomiera rohanský kráľ Fréaláf. Na trón nastupuje jeho syn Brytta. * 2799 Bitka o Azanulbizar. Vojna trpaslíkov proti orkom končí Azogovou smrťou. * 2800 Orkovia zo severu začínajú sužovať Rohirrov. 29. storočie * 2801 Zomiera Ferumbras II., vladykom Kraja sa stáva jeho syn Fortinbras I. * 2802 Trpaslíci vedení Thráinom II. a Thorinom Dubinom sa usádzajú v Modrých vrchoch. * 2804 Narodil sa Folca, syn Waldov, neskorší kráľ Rohanu. * 2811 Smrť Správcu Beregonda. V úrade ho nahrádza jeho syn, ktorý vládne ako Belecthor II. * 2820 Pravdepodobný dátum narodenia Aradora, neskoršieho náčelníka Dúnadanov. * 2830 Narodil sa Folcwine, syn Folcov, neskorší kráľ Rohanu. * 2838 Narodenie Isumbrasa, tretieho dieťaťa Gerontiusa Brala, ktorý sa neskôr stane vladykom ako Isumbras IV. * 2841 Thráin II. odchádza z Modrých vrchov, aby sa pokúsil vrátiť do Ereboru. * 2842 Zomiera Brytta, kráľ Rohanu. Na trón nastupuje jeho syn Walda. * 2845 Thráin je zajatý Sauronom, ktorý tak znovuzískava posledný zo Siedmych prsteňov trpaslíkov. Thorin, Thráinov syn sa nevedomky stáva kráľom Durinovho ľudu. * 2848 ** Smrť Arathorna I. Náčelníkom Dúnadanov sa stáva jeho syn Argonui. ** Smrť vladyku Fortinbrasa I. V úrade ho nahrádza jeho syn Gerontius známy aj ako Starý Bral. * 2850 Gandalf znovu vstupuje do Dol Gulduru a nachádza tam uväzneného Thráina. Ten krátko na to zomiera, no pred smrťou dáva Gandalfovi mapu a kľúč. * 2851 ** Orkovia neďaleko Šerej brázdy zaútočia na rohanského kráľa Waldu a zabijú ho. Na trón nastupuje jeho syn Folca. ** Biela rada nachádza dôkaz, že Necromancer z Dol Gulduru je Sauron. Gandalf nalieha, aby okamžite zaútočili, no Saruman to odmieta. * 2855 Pravdepodobný dátum narodenia Turgona, syna Túrina II., neskoršieho vládnuceho správcu Gondoru. * 2858 Narodenie Folcreda and Fastreda, synov-dvojičiek rohanského kráľa Folcwinea. * 2859 Narodil sa Fíli, synovec Thorina Dubina. * 2864 Rohanský kráľ Folca zomiera potom, ako bol zranený Everholtským kancom. Na trón nastupuje jeho syn Folcwine. * 2866 ** Pravdepodobný dátum narodenia Angelimira, neskoršieho pána z Dol Amrothu. ** Narodenie Thorina, syna Dáina Železnej nohy, ktorý bude neskôr vládnuť ako kráľ Thorin III. Kamenná prilba. * 2870 Narodenie Fengela, najmladšieho syna Folcwinea, ktorý sa však napriek tomu neskôr stane kráľom Rohanu. * 2872 Smrť správcu Belecthora II. Na trón nastupuje jeho syn Thorondir. V tomto čase zomiera aj Biely strom v Minas Tirith, no je ponechaný na mieste ako Mŕtvy strom. * 2873 Narodil sa Arathorn II. neskorší náčelník Dúnadanov a Aragornov otec. * 2879 Narodenie Gimliho, neskôr zvaného Priateľ elfov. * 2882 Smrť správcu Thorondira. V úrade ho nahrádza jeho syn, ktorý vládne ako Túrin II. * 2885 Gondor a Rohan porážajú na brodoch Porosu armádu Haradčanov. Folcred a Fastred, kráľovské dvojičky z Rohanu však v bitke padnú. * 2886 Pravdepodobný dátum narodenia Ectheliona syna Turgona, neskoršieho vládnuceho správcu Gondoru, ktorý vládne ako Ecthelion II. * 2890 22. september V Kraji sa narodil Bilbo Vreckárik. * cca. 2890 Veľmi približný dátum vybudovania Dna vreca. * 2899 Pravdepodobný rok nástupu Aglahada, devätnásteho Princa z Dol Amrothu a pra-prastaréhootca Imrahila, ktorý tento titul nosil v čase Vojny o Prsteň. * cca. 2900 Približný rok znovuopevnenia ostrovu Cair Andros nariadeného Správcom Túrinom II. 30. storočie 31. storočie Vojna o Prsteň Zdroje http://www.glyphweb.com/arda/chronicle.html?startyear=1&startage=3&endyear=3021&endage=3 http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Third_Age http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Third_Age